


My Hero

by onceuponanevilangel



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, vintage gal pals beating up catcallers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a scene from Bomb Girls. Angie and Peggy get catcalled on the walk home and Angie just can't leave well enough alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is inspired by a scene from the show Bomb Girls that agentcartinelliaf brought up on tumblr and of course I had to fic it.
> 
> I own nothing and this is un-betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes.

“I mean, sure. Robert Cummings ain’t a bad looking guy, but that Priscilla Lane—mm, mm, mm.” Angie bumped her shoulder playfully against Peggy’s as they walked down a side street. Peggy just smiled and hummed in agreement.

The evening air was crisp and a cool breeze tossed Angie’s hair away from her face. She had talked herself into leaving her jacket at home before they left for the movies, but apparently that had been a mistake. She snaked her arm around Peggy’s waist and pulled her just a little bit closer, resting her head gently on Peggy’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Peggy asked, a hint of amusement coloring her voice.

“I’m chilly,” Angie replied.

Peggy wrapped her own arm around Angie’s shoulders and leaned her cheek casually on Angie’s head as they walked.

There was a dance hall on the other side of the street and as Peggy and Angie passed, the doors opened and music spilled out into the night air. Angie resumed her humming and swayed against Peggy’s side in a half-hearted attempt at a dance. Peggy chuckled and dropped her hand from Angie’s shoulder so she could lace their fingers together.

Suddenly a sharp whistle cut through the night air and Angie and Peggy both stiffened, Angie practically jumping away from Peggy’s grasp. They whirled around to see two men—one in a suit and the other wearing a button-down and suspenders—leaning against the hood of a car. The one in the suit leered at Angie while his buddy looked Peggy up and down and licked his lips.

Angie could feel Peggy’s hand on her arm trying to coax her into moving on, but she ignored it.

“Can we help you two creeps with somethin’?” Angie snapped.

“Actually, doll, we were about to ask if you two’d like some company on your walk,” the guy in suspenders replied. He wasn’t even looking at Angie has he spoke; his eyes were glued to the curve of Peggy’s breasts beneath her coat.

“Yeah,” his buddy chimed in. “I know a nice quiet apartment a few blocks from here where we could make sure you guys were nice and safe and maybe you could return the favor.”

“Or maybe just put on a show.”

Angie’s entire body went rigid and suddenly all she could feel was rage.

“Angie, just come on,” Peggy hissed in her ear, tugging at her arm again. “They’re not worth it.”

“Damn right,” Angie growled. “They ain’t worth the scum of the earth.” She spat on the sidewalk and shot the creeps a vicious glare before turning on her heel. She could practically _hear_ Peggy’s exasperated eye roll, but she didn’t have time to react to it as the guy in suspenders suddenly came up behind them and looped his arm around Angie’s throat.

“The hell did you just say to me?” he demanded. He yanked Angie out of Peggy’s grasp and landed a swift punch to Angie’s cheek before Peggy jammed her foot into the back of his knee. The guy cried out as he fell to the ground and Angie kneed him between the legs as he went down.

“Hey!” The other guy was up now and he landed a swift blow to Angie’s left eye. Peggy tried to swing at him, but the guy on the ground managed to grab her ankle and pull her to the pavement.

Angie, however, didn’t need the help. She ducked as the suit guy swung at her again and stomped on his foot with the spike of her heel. She could hear the bones in his foot snapping and he cried out in pain. He lunged for her again, but she slapped him across the face hard enough that she left a red mark in the shape of her handprint on his cheek.

He landed another blow that wrenched her head to the side and made her bite her lip so hard she tasted blood. She could feel the ring he was wearing scrape across her cheek. He pulled his arm back to strike again, but she brought her knee up hard between his legs and pushed him hard in his chest so that he stumbled back and fell over the curb. He didn’t move, but Angie could hear him groaning in pain.

Peggy had managed to knock the other guy out cold and she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, looking completely unruffled save for the flush on her cheeks.

Angie, on the other hand, was a sight and she was pretty sure it wasn’t a good one. She could feel her split lip swelling already and the side of her face felt like one giant bruise. She was shaking too, and Peggy pulled her close as they hurried away, leaving the guys moaning on the pavement.

* * *

 

The bag of frozen peas stung on Angie’s bruised cheek and she hissed in pain as Peggy shifted it to cover her slowly-blackening eye. Angie tried to push it away, but Peggy wasn’t having it.

“You couldn’t just leave well-enough alone,” Peggy said. “If you had just kept on walking—“

“Then they would have done to same to some other girl walking past and I wasn’t gonna let ‘em get away with it,” Angie replied. Her split lip made it hurt to talk, but she ignored it.

She and Peggy were both sitting in the kitchen with most of the contents of a first aid kit spilled out on the small table between them. Peggy’s left ankle had twisted when she fell and she had already wrapped it and was standing over Angie trying to tend to her face.

The silence hung thick in the air as Peggy shifted the bag of peas and started swiping antiseptic over the cut from the guy’s ring. It stung, but Angie didn’t so much as hiss.

“I’m not sorry for what I did,” she said. “I mean, I’m sorry I dragged you into it and got you hurt, but I’m sorry for hurting those guys when they deserved it.

Peggy set the antiseptic on the table and pulled the now-mostly-thawed peas off of Angie’s eye so she could press a short, soft kiss to her forehead.

“What was that for?” Angie asked.

“For being a hero,” Peggy replied, cupping Angie’s face in her hands and smiling down at her.

“I’m not tryin’ to be a hero. I’m just tryin’ to live my life.”

Peggy’s lips twitched and she picked up the bag of peas again. This time Angie let her press it on the bruises without complaining.

“You’re still a hero to me,” Peggy said quietly. "What you did was stupid and foolish and could have been a lot more dangerous, but it was certainly heroic."

Angie smiled up at her and grabbed Peggy’s free hand to lace their fingers together. “Well then that’s all that really matters, doesn’t it?”


End file.
